


Call Me Rebecca, James

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: James and Weaver [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kong Skull Island, Kong: Skull Island, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this weekend installment of Sunday Smut Spotlight. Adventure! Tom<br/>Rebecca Weaver is lusting for the charming James Conrad, the man leading her and others through the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Rebecca, James

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Here be smut. Oral, missionary position and riding. Beware here be fluff as well.

Rebecca Weaver was sitting in the tent that she shared with San, who was thankfully finally asleep after having a tumble with Glenn. She was a modern woman of this day and age. Back home she always wore the same clothes that she wore when she was on the field as a photojournalist. The past few days have been very intense. Especially the moment where they were being chased by something, her almost stumbling and him holding onto her before she fell.

She closes her eyes to try to get some sleep and the images she saw were something she couldn’t ignore, two things in particular. The giant ape that they saw on the mountaintop and the other being James Conrad, particularly him holding onto that gun constantly when they were going through the island.

If her parents could see her now lusting after the man who was hired to not only be the leader of their joint expedition but the man she had nightly discussions about what they were going to do the next day.

She imagines him not wearing a shirt but still a little dirty, kissing her like she was the damsel in the classic Hollywood movies. She sits up and puts her fingers in her hair thinking about if she should make the move before things get really dangerous.

“Just do it Rebecca. Don’t be the kind of woman that most of these men think you are. Don’t be a coward.”

She whispered to herself. She gets out of her sleeping bag and puts her socks and boots back on. She also grabs her camera and pack. She walks out of her tent and was heading for James’s when she caught him sitting next to the fire smoking a cigarette. She walks over to sit next to him.

“Can I sit down?”

“Sure.”

“So why can’t you sleep Conrad?”

“Probably the same reason you can’t Weaver.”

“I don’t know about that unless you’re talking about the giant ape we saw today.”

“That would be it.” He told her snuffing out his cigarette, throwing it onto the ground and steps on it with his boot. “What about you?”

“You don’t want to know.”

He leans in to speak into her ear. “Try me.”

“You holding me like you did earlier today but you were shirtless.”

“And what we’re we doing?”

“You kissing me like you were the classic hero and I was the damsel getting rescued like we were in an old Hollywood movie.”

“I’d gladly do that with you Weaver but you aren’t the damsel in distress. You are a strong, independent woman.”

“And that doesn’t drive you nuts like it does to the others?”

He looks at her and the fiery glow against her skin, makes her seem more alluring than even the daylight did.

He had felt the connection from the beginning but he was trying to be professional but since he held her to make sure she hadn’t fell it made it even more apparent.

He puts her hand on his cheek, his fingers brushing her skin. She looks at him, her light brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

“Kiss me James.”

He smiles and brings his lips to hers. The moment their lips meet they knew where this was heading quickly. He ends their kiss, stands up and takes her hand so they could go into his tent. He takes off his grey shirt and she puts her hands on his upper arm muscles.

The moment they get in his sleeping bag he kisses her luscious lips. The moment his lips touched hers, his already impressive erection throbbed in desire underneath his black jeans and she looks down at their waists when she breaks their kiss.

“I see how it is Conrad,” she told him moving her hips against his crotch.

“That’s right Weaver.”

He then starts grinding against her. She rolls them over so she was on top. She kisses him again and he places his fingers into her long blonde hair. He breaks their kiss and looks up at her with dilated pupils.

“I only fuck a woman after I learn her name. So what is it Weaver?”

“Rebecca.” She told him before moving his lips closer to his ear. “So are you going to fuck me then James?” she asks him lustfully.

“You Americans are so impatient.” He told her playfully, unzipping his jeans.

“Well you Brits aren’t any better.” She told him taking off her white shirt.

He takes off her bra and latches his lips around her right ample breast. She throws her head back against the makeshift pillow. Her fingers in his short blonde curls, she pulls on the tufts of his hair.

His hands go down her body, to her pants and he unzips the zipper. She lifts her hips as he lifts his mouth from her breast. He lowers both her pants and panties. He was still wearing his boxers.

“Now that hardly seems fair. I’m naked and you aren’t. Strip captain.”

He smirks at her and does is he was told.

“Yes ma’am.”

The moment she saw his penis she put her hand on her forehead in disbelief. She has never had a sexual partner that was as well-endowed the way James Conrad is.

He looks at her with a very lustful look and kisses her lips again. It was a quick kiss and she makes a small whine.

“I’m going to make you feel really good, Rebecca.”

“You better.”

He kisses her again on the lips; then his lips go further down her body, his lips and tongue touching her in places that she hasn’t been touched in a long, long time.

She looks up at him as he starts to kiss at her thighs. Her soft, feminine thighs that were the only part of her legs that weren’t covered in bruises from constantly running and bumping into things on other operations she had as a photojournalist.

The moment she felt his tongue swipe at her clit she arched her back and moans out in pleasure. He put one of his hands onto her left breast and the other hand he used to start playing with her pussy while he licked her. She leans on her elbow and felt herself getting even wetter when she met his eyes looking at her. He moves his lips away from her.

“Just lay back and relax. Enjoy it.”

She bites her lips and goes back on her back. She puts her hand on her right breast to play with.

She starts to moan out more when he closes his lips around her clit and sucks at her. He fucks her with both his tongue and fingers. He takes his lips away from her and looks at her wildly.

“Now baby cum, cum for me.”

She closes her eyes and then opens them as she starts to feel the waves of hopefully many orgasms she would have with James. She starts to moan loudly and she puts her hand over her mouth so they wouldn’t wake up the others. She felt so good feeling his tongue clean up all her juices.

He moves back up her body and kisses her lips, she opens her mouth and can taste herself on his tongue. She has never done that. With her other sexual partners she made them brush their teeth but with James she wanted it all. She found it tangy but also sweet. He ends their kiss and touches her face.

“How do you want to do this?” He asks her looking down at her naked, beautiful body.

“I want you to pound me so hard so the others know that we spent the night together.”

“Such a beautiful, dirty mouth you have Becca.”

He told her taking his cock in hand and teases her cunt with his cock. He pushes into her and she gasps at feeling him fill her up. He pauses to give her a few moments to adjust to his size.

“I’m ready. Please fuck me now.”

“Oh Becca,” he told her pulling out and thrusting back into her.

He puts a hand on her hip and grips it tightly. She rolls her hips against his and hooks one leg over his as he moves in and out of her.

He playfully bites her shoulder as he gives her a particular hard thrust that made her moan out in a way that made him want to do this to her every night if it meant he would hear her make these noises. She looks at him and brings her lips to his ears.

“Can I be on top?”

“Oh yes!”

He rolls them over and pulls out of her so she can readjust herself. She puts her hands onto his chest. Her hair was stuck to her face from the sweat from both their shared body heat and the humidity of the island air. She sits up and hovers herself at his cock and lowers herself to sit on him. She starts to move up and down. His hands hold onto her thighs, squeezing and she just rolls her hips as he starts to thrust into her.

“Faster! Fuck me faster!”

He does and she starts to bounce a bit. She starts to moan out and he grits his teeth.

“I’m going to cum soon are you ready?”

She bounces a few more times. “Yes. Oh god yes James!”

He grabs a hold of her hips and brings her down as he cums into her body. He moans and grunts and she starts to cum around him, milking him for all he was worth.

After taking a few deep breaths she lifts herself off of him and laid down next to him. He holds her to him and smiles at her. He twirls a bit of her hair around his finger.

“Was it as good as you imagined?” he asks her.

“No it was even better. I’ve never been that thoroughly fucked before.”

“I find that hard to believe Becca. How can a man not make you feel as good as I just did?”

She circles her finger around his nipple.

“Most men that I’ve slept with, which isn’t that many, we’re jerks. All they cared about was how they were going to cum.”

“Those weren’t men Becca. Those were immature boys who don’t even know how to pleasure a woman like I just did to you.”

She puts her weight on him and puts her lips against his. “Don’t get too cocky now, Conrad.”

“Can’t help it Weaver,” he told her kissing her again on the lips.

The next morning she gets off him and gets her clothes back on. James then wakes up and looks up at her. He walks behind her after putting his boxers and jeans back on. He was still shirtless and hugs her from behind.

“I can see myself doing this to you every morning.”

“Are you sure you can handle a woman like me?”

“Oh yes.”

He moves away to put his shirt back on and they both walk out of the tent where the men wolf whistle her and she just looks at her boyfriend. She moves her lips to his ear. “These boys are all yours baby.”

She grabs her bag and camera and stands next to San.

“So how was your night?” she asks San.

“Good how was yours?”

“It was amazing.”

She looks back at James who looks at her before looking at his men. “Now men there won’t be any more catcalling or wolf whistling of Weaver and San. They deserve to be respected. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” They all said.

“Let’s move out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments and subscribers would be great.


End file.
